


Human Resources Restaurant

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Human Resources RestaurantThe teenagers were to be special orders as they would be served to Starfire, Nebula, Gamora, Liara TSoni, Kal El, and Kara Zor El who were premium customers in human resources restaurant chain."Welcome to human resources restaurant, Teenagers," the alien welcomed them with open hands as if she wanted to hug them."I'm happy to have so many beautiful faces in my restaurant tonight," Mr. Barry replied as he asked the ladies to have their seat.





	1. Chapter 1

Written by lrhaboggle, Rewritten by Leskiy  
Genre: Horror

 **Characters (Arrowverse TVShows)**  
Lena Luthor (Human) Age: 10 Year Old  
Caitlin Snow (Human) Age: 14 Year Old  
Alex Danvers (Human) Age: 14 Year Old  
Thea Queen (Human) Age: 8 Year Old  
Sara Lance (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Laurel Lance (Human) Age: 18 Year Old  
Kara Zor El aka Kara Danvers (Kyptronian) Real Age: 37 Year Old / After Escape Phantom Zone Age: 13 Year Old  
Kal El aka Clark Kent aka Superman (Kyptronian) Age: 23 Year Old

 **Characters (Marvel Cinematic Universe)**  
Nebula (Luphomoid) Age: 22 Year Old  
Gamora (Zehoberei) Age: 22 Year Old

 **Characters (DC Comics)**  
Princess Koriand'r aka Starfire (Tamaranean) Age: 20

 **Characters (Mass Effect)**  
Liara TSoni (Asari) Age: 20

 **Characters (Pretty Little Liars TVShow)**  
Aria Marie Montgomery Age: 9 Year Old  
Spencer Jill Hastings Age: 9 Year Old  
Alison “Ali” Lauren DiLaurentis Age: 9 Year Old  
Hanna Olivia Marin Age: 9 Year Old  
Emily Catherine Fields Age: 8 Year Old  
Mona Vanderwaal Age: 9 Year Old


	2. Prologue

After been listed as one of the fastest growing businesses in New York, the human resources restaurant chain has grown from having hundreds of customers into tens of thousands of customers. Unless you belong to the secret circle, you will hardly know what goes behind the closed doors of the restaurant. Human resources restaurant is best known for his tasty, delicious, human ribs, human pork chops, and human steaks among the secret circles.

The restaurant serves continental dishes to customers who come in through the front door and serves human meat to customers who come in through the hidden back door. The human-eating alien customers would order for their preferred part of the human body days before picking it up. A question that ponders in the mind of some people would be, ‘How did they get their human meat?’

Getting human meat for a well-known restaurant wasn’t a herculean task. It will surprise you that getting human meat was easier for the restaurant than getting a goat meat. The killing, the preparation, and the serving of the human meat happened under the restaurant roof without outsourcing to another company.

James was a well-known face in the restaurant among the staff. One would imagine what his role in the restaurant was for him to be so popular and close to the restaurant owner. James was only a messenger who comes in once in a while. His main role in the restaurant was to get enough contact details of victims to be used as a human barbecue. It wouldn’t be easy to kidnap people from the street or their house and drag them to the restaurant. The easiest means of having human meat without been suspected by the public and law enforcement agency was to make the victims walk into the restaurant themselves. James got people’s numbers from social Media, school journals, employee resumes and so on. After piling up enough information about the victims, he would submit it to the restaurant owner who would send an invitation message to the victims.

It was raining one Saturday afternoon. The thunderous storm could make a fetus jump out of the womb and run for safety. The street was cold and quiet apart from the few people rushing home to call it a day. 9 Year Old Mona Vanderwaal was dropped in front of her Home by an Uber cab after leaving her boyfriend’s place in annoyance because of an irreconcilable difference. She dashed into the room to have a change of cloth from the half-wet apparel she was putting on. Her phone’s vibration and the light that showed on her phone screen alerted her of a new message.

Mona thought her boyfriend was the one sending her a message after being remorseful. She decided she would not respond to him. On another thought, she decided to see what her boyfriend had to send, “would it be an apology text or a break-up text?” she thought to herself as she motioned to where the cellphone was.

“Hello, Miss Mona Vanderwaal The management of Human Resources Restaurant Chain would like to invite you for a free dinner at the restaurant this Sunday evening.” Kate read the message aloud. “We would be glad if you accept this invitation. Below is the address to the Restaurant, We will be expecting you,” the message read.

“Human resources restaurant chain?” Mona asked herself, reminiscing on the past event to see if she was at any restaurant. She was convinced she wasn’t at any restaurant in the past weeks. She has been eating homemade foods ever since she has lost her job in the last two months. “How did they get my number and why would they invite a noncustomer for a free dinner?” series of questions flooded Mona’s mind.

She concluded the restaurant must be new in town and are looking for means to gain customers. “A free food won’t kill,” she thought to herself as she made up her mind of accepting the invitation. She would have informed her boyfriend of her outing but since they were not in talking terms, she kept to herself.

The following day was a Sunday, and in the evening, Mona dressed in one of her most expensive clothes and dashed out to the restaurant. On getting to the restaurant, she met the other five Human Teenager Girls are Aria Marie Montgomery, Spencer Jill Hastings, Alison “Ali” Lauren DiLaurentis, Hanna Olivia Marin, Emily Catherine Fields who were visible enough to be invited guests too. The owner of the restaurant, Mr. Barry, came out to welcome the six ladies and appreciate them for accepting the invitation.

The six guests were the only customers in the restaurant that night, which made it obvious that Sundays are not opening days for the restaurant. The Teenagers Girls did not understand that they have been invited to be eaten as meat. A chef walked into where the Teenagers Girls sat and served them Coca-Cola. Without having the insight that the drink has been spiked, the Teenagers Girls gulped down the content and requested for more since it was free. They know how much they would have paid for it on a normal day.

Fifteen minutes after, the six Teenagers Girls' head was on the table with their eyes closed. They were not dead but knocked out because of the spiked Coca-Cola. ten hefty staff members of the restaurant came and carried the Teenagers Girls into the kitchen.

“Make it spicy,” the restaurant owner said to the chef before walking out of the kitchen.

All the Teenagers Girls were fully undressed and turned over on a straight, flat table, making their bare chest face the table. The chef brought out a long, sharp knife and drew a straight line at the back of the ladies. The Teenagers Girls were unconscious, but they could feel a sharp pain on their back. The chef dug his two hands inside the Aria Marie Montgomery's body through the straight line he made. Blood gushed out and splashed everywhere. The chef brought out ginger powder and garlic powder. He poured the mixture into the Aria Marie Montgomery's body before stuffing the body with a barbecue sauce.

He rubbed the Aria Marie Montgomery's body with groundnut oil then repeat with five other Teenagers and was assisted by the ten hefty men in putting the three ladies inside a giant oven. The chef regulated the oven to a minimum temperature to allow the sauce to melt inside the human bodies without burning the meats. The heat of the oven slightly woke Aria Marie Montgomery up, but Aria was too weak to shout or lift a finger. Aria couldn’t imagine how a free dinner where she was supposed to serve food and drink turned into a dinner where Aira and Five Teenagers would be the meat to be eaten.

After a while, the chef opened the oven to check if the human bodies were ready. With satisfaction on his face, the chef brought out the roasted bodies and placed them on another table for slaughtered like Animals.


	3. Chapter 1

James got another shipment of female humans; Lena Luthor, Caitlin Snow, Alex Danvers, Thea Queen, Sara Lance, Laurel Lance. Lena Luthor, Caitlin Snow, Alex Danvers Sara Lance, Laurel Lance were friends and goes to the same Highschool. After getting their contact numbers from a high school magazine, Mr. Barry sent them an invitation through a text message. The ladies were to be special orders as they would be served to Starfire, Nebula, Gamora, Liara TSoni, Kal El, and Kara Zor El who were premium customers in human resources restaurant chain. While in the dormitory, taking a rest pending when the next lecture would start, the lady’s phones rang at the same time as a timed alarm. With a concerned look on their faces, each girl grabs their phone to see the text content. Each of the humans has just received an invitation to “Human Resources” offering them a free, fancy dinner.

“Someone just sent me an invitation for dinner.” Sara was the first to speak.

“Same text message I received,” Thea said, holding her phone confusingly.

“Is the invitation from human resources restaurant?” Caitlin asked

“How did you know? That is the location of the invitation I received,” Lena replied. It dawned on them that they all received the same text message from the same source.

Although a few of them were suspicious, most of them decided to go check it out. “I’ve never heard of that place before,” said Alex as she read her invitation.

“I don’t know about this,” Lena replied, squinting at her phone.

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fine! What could go wrong at a free dinner?” Caitlin replied.

“Doesn’t it seem a bit odd to you, though?” Thea asked, but Caitlin shook her head.

“Well, we might as well go and see what this is all about,” Sara decided.

“I agree,” said Laurel, who had kept mute since the conversation started. “It would be rude to ignore the invitation, so we might as well go and look around. If anything funny starts to happen, we can always just leave. I think it would be worthwhile to at least see what this place is all about.”

With that, the humans accepted their invitations and went to human resources restaurant. “To be on the safer side, I think we all should not go for dinner,” Alex suggested. “Let three or four of us go for dinner while the rest stay back. If anything happens, those that stayed back would be able to raise an alarm.”

The ladies look at each other hoping one or two of them would volunteer to stay back but none of them was ready to miss a one-time opportunity at an exotic restaurant.

Since they thought it would only be a normal little dinner, they didn’t think to tell anyone where they were going. It was easy for them to locate the restaurant after giving the direction to an Uber driver. They arrived at the restaurant and were welcomed by what they didn’t expect. The first thing they ran into was rather Asari with two eyes, but his smile seemed sincere enough if a little lopsided.

“Welcome to human resources restaurant, ladies,” the friendly Asari welcomed them with open tentacles as if he wanted to hug them. If not for her friendly appearance, the Human Teenagers would have bolted away.

Not knowing how to reply to the greetings, the ladies smiled. 

“We like to have you for dinner,” the creepy looking alien said.

“Where’s the dish?” Lena replied, noting with concern that the entire restaurant was bare. Sure, there were tables and chairs, but there wasn’t a single piece of food in sight and Lena couldn’t even smell anything cooking.

“It will be out soon,” the alien replied. “But for now, have a drink,” then he led the group of humans to their seats and gave them all large mugs of Coca-Cola.

“It turned out aliens run this restaurant chain,” Thea whispered to Laurel, who was sitting next to her.

“That shouldn’t be a matter of concern. As long as they are friendly,” Laurel whispered back, so their hosts wouldn’t notice her. “There are lots of aliens running activities within the city. The earth is welcoming to those that can live by the human's Laws.”

The ladies took their drink and had to admit, it was a pretty delicious beer!! “This restaurant has the best beer in this city,” the creepy alien attested to the lady’s claim.

“Are you the owner of this restaurant?” Lena asked.

Mr. Barry walked in on them before the creepy alien could answer. “I am the owner of this place, and my name is Mr. Barry.”

All the ladies stood up from their seats to welcome Mr. Barry. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Sara greeted.

“I’m happy to have so many beautiful faces in my restaurant tonight,” Mr. Barry replied as he asked the ladies to have their seats. “I hope you are enjoying yourselves.”

The ladies replied in the affirmative. “You have a nice place here Mr. Barry and I won’t mind working here with you,” Caitlin said with a grin. She has always been obsessed with money and an extra income wouldn’t be a bad idea to her.

“I will be glad to have you as a staff member here,” Mr. Barry replied, taking a seat with the ladies.

“Me too,” the other Teenagers chorused after seeing an open opportunity to work for the man.

“You Teenagers can resume work here as long as it won’t disturb your School homework,” Mr. Barry said, signaling to the creepy alien to bring more Coca-Cola for the ladies.

At a time when the Teenagers were on the third cup of Coca-Cola each, they all began to feel exhausted. Thinking it was a sign of feeling tipsy, little did they know their Coca-Cola was drugged. Yawns upon yawns from the ladies, coupled with a heavy eye, they all seemed like someone who would pass out any minute.

They fell asleep one by one, too weak and tired to even lift a finger. The tables were cleared, and the Teenagers carried away. The next time they woke up, they were naked and locked inside an Underground Slaughterhouse beneath Restaurant, thanks to the Asari and Ten other hefty men. Just like a dream, the Teenagers looked at each other and wondered how they got to their present condition judging by the fact that the last place they remembered was inside the restaurant.

They were still inside the restaurant but not at the table with a child cup of beer discussing their prospective salaries with Mr. Barry. It was in the restaurant’s secret basement. They all panicked, screaming and crying, but it was too late. They were too trapped. They had all been tied up, so no one could move, and since they were totally naked, they had nothing to defend themselves with or call for help.

“I knew this was a bad idea!” Lena sobbed as she thrashed.

“I’m sorry we didn’t believe you!” Alex replied, crying too.

“How are we going to get out of here? What will we do?” Thea and Caitlin shrieked.

“You won’t,” a cruel voice replied and all the struggling humans stopped to see the Asari Matriarch Benezia walking towards them, Benezia used biotics her for Knifes.

“Please, have mercy on us,” Laurel pleaded in tears.

“There is no mercy here,” the alien butcher Benezia answered. Benezia brought out onions, garlic, celery, fresh leaves, and mushrooms. She washed everything before dicing them into smaller pieces and ground them together. The butcher added butter, thyme and lots of pepper to the ground mixture before rubbing it on the Teenagers' bodies.

The chef Nyreen Kandros lit a nearby fire; it was at that point the Teenagers realized they were going to be the dinner. After the fire had died down a little, the chef Nyreen mounted the teenagers on the rotisserie and cooked, turning slowly and constantly. The humans screamed in pain as the fire burned their skin and the heat melted into their body. As the fire goes down, the butcher Benezia added few sticks to maintain the heat.

The butcher Benezia cooked them on a spit over an open fire. He dragged a seat to the front of the fire and sat on it. The scream, pains, tears coming from the Human Teenagers filled the air and was sweetening the butcher Benezia as she watched the Humans Teenagers cook in amazement. Benezia turned them into ribs and pork chops and steaks. After an hour, the Human Teenagers have transformed from humans to animals with oil dripping down from their bodies.

The butcher Benezia brought out a machete after dropping the Human Teenagers from the open fire. Benezia cut off the heads and dumped them in a basket. “Our premium guest won’t be needing your hairy heads,” the butcher Benezia said to herself. butcher Benezia cut the ladies into pieces and grouped the body parts. The legs were shared among the restaurant staff members as no meat was in it. The neck, breast, arm, Torso, and thigh were wrapped with nylon and placed separately to be served to the premium members Starfire, Nebula, Gamora, Liara TSoni, Kal El, and Kara Zor El.


End file.
